One Little slip of the Tongue
by Geheylan
Summary: One little slip of the tongue can change the course of history. What happens when one of Konoha's smartest makes a slip of the tongue during a very important meeting, one that pertains to the future of the village hidden in the leaves. Updated
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shikaku Nara meant to say another name but the name that he had said wasn't a bad idea either, especially considering what he had done for the village. Even still, he wasn't surprised by the looks he received form the others in the room. "He's done more for the village, ally wise, then anyone else in the village. I know he's young but look how strong he's gotten in such a short time and he'll only get stronger. The younger generations are already willing to follow his lead."

Shikaku paused. "He's been trained by the best from three different generations; and with a bit of guidance, he will be the perfect Hokage." He then smiled. "There is also the fact that he comes from two of the best shinobi that had ever come from Konoha. His parents' identities have been kept a secret because of the enemies they had made, both inside and outside the village." He said two names and was pleasantly surprised by the looks on everyone present's faces.

He watched as his idea slow gained momentum before Danzo started denouncing it. At one point, he interrupted. "All of those can be countered by having him marry one who loves him so much she would sacrifice her self to protect him, as she's already proven." He looked directly to the Daimyo as he said the name of one of the village's Heiresses. "She has the training that he lacks because of her position as the heiress of her clan. I can guarantee you that should she become his wife, she would do what she could to help him in any situation, on the battlefield or off."

Danzo continued to hack away at the why he wouldn't be a good choice and presented himself as the best. In the end though, the Daimyo decided that he wanted to speak with both candidates in person so the other was sent for. It didn't take long for the first presented candidate to arrive.

During the conversation with the first candidate, the identity of his parents came up, something that he apparently knew and therefore was able to confirm. He then said something that shocked everyone present. "Amegakure has offered their help in the future to me but should you name Danzo as the next Hokage, know that I won't be able to grantee that alliance since he is directly responsible through his actions for the death of the new leader's good friend years ago and the subsequent creation of the Akatsuki."

He then started to explain what he knew. He was explaining what happened between Nagato and Hanzo when Danzo tried to attack him. The first candidate reacted so fast to the threat to his life that before anyone even realised what was happening, Danzo was dead. To say that everyone was shocked would have been an understatement.

When the Daimyo recovered, he proclaimed the only surviving candidate as being the next Hokage, with the stipulation that he marries the clan heiress that Shikaku had already named.

The candidate looked at those gathered and paled. "I'm the Sixth Hokage?" he whispered before he fainted.

"I don't think he realised why he was here, either that, or it's just sunk in," Shikaku commented as he looked towards the Daimyo. "I suggest, in regards to the Heiress, to remove her from succession to the leader of her clan, but do it such a way as to prevent her from being harmed in anyway by the backlash, should there be any. I'm sure you want them to be married as soon as possible, correct?"

"Within the day, if possible," the Daimyo replied. "Send for the heiress and they'll be married before the day is out."

Shikaku shook his head as he left the room to send the message. _On little slip of the tongue while only half paying attention to what I'm saying and now things are heading in a direction that no could have predicted. How troublesome._


	2. Chapter One

_AN: Sorry people for any confusion about what I'm doing with this story through your alerts and that but I've done some work on the story, reworking the first two chapters actually (making them better but not changing the story itself) and I'm not that good haven't updated that many stories that I've already posted so bear with me. Anyway, here's the newly revamped first chapter. Oh and if any of you would like to Beta my story for me, send me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.  
_

Chapter One

Hinata Hyuga wasn't sure what she would do the next time she saw Naruto Uzumaki, not after proclaiming her love to him in such a fashion. She sighed as she returned to her duties. _Sometimes it's good to be the heiress,_ she thought as she looked over the injured of the Hyuga clan.

Noticing the nearby Anbu, her thoughts turned in the other direction. _And sometimes it's not,_ she thought as she watched the Anbu head straight for her. When she noticed her father following the Anbu, her dread increased.

"You are to report to the Palace of the Lords immediately, Lady Hinata," the Anbu informed her once he had reached her side. "You've been given a mission by the Daimyo that requires your removal as the clan heiress do to its nature. Also, the mission's nature prevents you from being branded with the Caged Bird Seal."

"What is this mission?" Hiashi demanded, being the first he had heard of it.

"She is to marry the newly named Sixth Hokage," the Anbu explained. "Her mission within that is thrice fold: she's to prevent international incidents with other nations simply by aiding the Hokage during any and all meetings he attends, polishing his social skills as she does so. Second, because of how popular with the women Lord Hokage has been, especially those of other nations, her marriage to him should prevent tensions from being raised due to his popularity with said women. Third, although not requiring to be fulfilled within the next two years, she's to provide the Namakaze line with an heir."

Hiashi froze. "Did I just hear right?" he snarled when the words truly sunk in.

"Yes, the Sixth Hokage is the current heir of the Namakaze line and is believed to have already surpassed his father," the Anbu replied. "Regardless, Lady Hinata is required at the Palace of the Lords right away."

Hinata nodded as her mind went numb. "Naruto," she whispered as she felt her heart breaking at the thought of loosing her chance to be with the love of her life.

*****

As Hinata followed quietly behind the Anbu, they ran into three Kumo shinobi who were seeking the Hokage. Even with her history with Kumo, she didn't pay them much attention, her mind switching from wondering who the Namakaze she was to wed was to being depressed about missing her chance with Naruto.

Her Anbu escort on the other hand did. "Follow us," the Anbu told them. "Do to Lady Fifth's comatose state, we've had a new Hokage named, and we're heading for his current location right now."

The Kumo shinobi nodded and followed them as they continued their journey to the Palace of the Lords. When they arrived, Hinata was whisked away to be readied for her wedding.

Nearly an hour later she was lead into an audience with the Daimyo and the newly appointed Hokage, whose face was hidden from her. She wanted to frown as she glanced up and down her soon-to-be husband but the only thing she could determine was that he was familiar and that she should know who it was.

"So a Gokage summit has been called," the Daimyo was saying as she escorted into the room. "You'll take along with you your new bride, as well your two escorts."

"I know my limitations, Lord Daimyo," the new Hokage replied, nearly whispering. "I'll be taking Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai as my escorts."

"Very good choices, all though you'll hardly need them," the Daimyo commented. He then noticed Hinata's entrance. "Ah and here's your bride now. Let's hurry this on; we both have places that we have to be."

The new Hokage turned towards her and when she caught sight of the face of the groom, her mind was flooded with numerous thoughts, some of which caused her to want to faint. It was only through shear force of will and the fear of insulting the Daimyo that kept her from doing so.

The wedding was a fast and simple affair for all the work that she had gone through to get ready for it but she didn't recall most of it except for her husband's face, which was filled with happiness and several emotions that she couldn't easily sort out. When it was over, she was informed the wedding hadn't been what she deserved for the very reason of making their marriage official as soon as possible. The Daimyo then went on to explain that there would be a full ceremony held after the Gokage summit, during which her new husband would be presented as the new Hokage.

After they were dismissed from the Daimyo's presence, they were given clothing befitting their station within Konoha, lead to a room to change, and were informed their escorts would arrive soon to take them to the Gokage summit.

For the newly weds, it was the first of many awkward moments that they would have to work though.

*****

"**The general consensus is that the new Hokage is Danzo," **Zetsu informed Tobi as they stood in front of team Taka. "Unfortunately, no one truly knows who it is. There are only rumours, nothing concrete as of yet. **No other name has been presented though."**

Tobi snorted. "It can't be anyone else other then Danzo," he stated. "Just as I anticipated."

*****

He looked to the sky as all of Suna came out to see him go. He berated Kankuro for being late but hardly paid attention to the conversation otherwise. Something big was happening in Konoha; that much he was sure of. A message had been sent out from Konoha, one that stated that a new Hokage had been named and that he would be attending the Gokage summit even before he was recognized by the Jonin of the Village. Even stranger was the fact that his new bride would be attending with him due to the orders of the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. It was noted that her orders from the Daimyo was to stay at her husband's side as much as possible, regardless of what the other nations thought, hence the advanced warning.

He glanced at Temari and wondered what she would make of the situation since it appeared that Hokage wasn't much older then him, probably twenty-five at the most. He paused as a thought struck him. _They wouldn't name Him as Hokage, would they?_ He frowned, barely noticeable but a frown all the same. _The Daimyo seems to think there's a very good reason for his new bride to be required to keep in attendance with him… That settles it; it can only be him._

He started chuckling as he realized just who the Hokage was and what he could expect to happen at the summit, surprising his siblings.

"What's so funny?" Kankuro asked. "We're off to a summit that we'll most likely be the youngest in attendance and you're laughing."

"I have a feeling that this summit is going to be quite exciting," Gaara commented as they left the boundaries of the city.


End file.
